


actual conversations I've had

by Kurama_Akiyama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Family Feels, Fluff, idk just read it and laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurama_Akiyama/pseuds/Kurama_Akiyama
Summary: Its funny I swear. Also written on a shitty keyboard, so sorry.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

My grandma: I better watch out or I'll become the family dissapointment. 

Me: there's only room for one dissapointment in this family, and the position is filled. 

My grandma: one?

Me: Okay like five but we're all accounted for. 


	2. have been slowly coming out for the laat three years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of my mom :)

Me: my kids are having themed names

My mom: whoever you marry has to agree to that.

Me: whoever I marry will have the same sense of humor.

my mom: yeah they will.


	3. just some casual racism before noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah people suck sorry

Me: Yeah my pronouns are She/They  
them: you're a demigirl!  
me: two-spirit actually.  
them: fuck you white people and your cultural appropriation!

Then they blocked me. I literally did not know this person.


End file.
